1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricants, and more particularly to a novel lubricant that forms a protective translucent coating and is especially useful for coating wire ropes, cables, and chains.
2. Description of Related Art
Because wire ropes and cables tend to wear from the inside to the outside during use, a useful lubricant must be capable of penetrating to the interior strands and then have sufficient adhesion and film toughness to remain in place throughout its normal service life. A useful lubricant for wire ropes and cables should also adhere to coated surfaces without being so tacky that it collects quantities of sand or grit that increase friction and wear.
Many of the effective cable lubricants currently in use are asphalt-based products. As such, they suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, asphalt-based cable lubricants are usually black and opaque, which means that cable inspection is difficult and costly due to the need to remove the protective coating and then to reapply the lubricant after inspection. Furthermore, asphalt compounds are no longer desirable for use in environmentally sensitive areas and are being phased out in Europe. Although some users of cable lubricants are experimenting with gear oils, these products have generally met with only limited success. Many gear oils simply do not have the necessary properties to serve as a protective and effective lubricant. Many flow out of the wire ropes and cables to which they have been applied a short time after application.